User talk:Xaero Dumort
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Serrice Council page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tullis (Talk) 06:29, April 29, 2009 Drell problem About the drell problem you related to Tullis: As I understood your question the problem was due to the fact that no one had actually created the page for the category. The "not-page", as it were, displayed links to drell and Thane, but as far as the site was concerned, the page itself still didn't exist, so I went in and created it. We should be good to go now on that front. If you have any other questions or issues, please let me know. Thanks. SpartHawg948 17:20, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Omega/Salarian Operative Hey I was wondering why this edit was made? I am not sure but it looks like you removed the link to the salarian page? Was there a purpose?--Colinissile 21:23, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :There should be a link further up in the page, that I thought I had made sure was there. If there is no longer one, it was pure accident for the removal of it. And if you are asking about the addition of the salarian operative info, its because that is new information. The arsenal page popped up on the official site and gave that as why Shepard is at Omega in the little location blurb. He recruits Grunt in Afterlife, but Grunt isn't the reason he's on Omega or goes back at at least one point.--Xaero Dumort 01:08, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::I was referring to the first Salarian incident, not the one about the operative info. I can see why you did it now, thank you for the explanation.--Colinissile 22:04, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ...for your continuing anti-vandalism efforts. It's muchly appreciated. --Tullis 20:32, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :No problem. I know the internet is full of asses. Hell I'm one of them. I just think there is a time and place. People come to this site for a reason, I don't want them to have to deal with seedy elements ya know? I consider it part of my job as a contributor ;).--Xaero Dumort 21:29, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Spelling Just wanted to remind you, in light of your last edit to the Mass Effect 2 page, of our policy (laid out in the Style Guide) of not making edits solely for the purpose of changing British spellings of words to their American spelling (ie changing armour to armor and customise to customize). If you have a substantive edit, great but please remember that both British and American spellings are acceptable in every non-Codex article. SpartHawg948 21:19, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :I made the change for cohesive reasons. They were spelled with american spellings in all but that one instance. If that is not a good enough reason ok cool I understand, and I'll try and make sure I don't do that in the future.--Xaero Dumort 00:04, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Game spoilers Just to throw my two cents in here, I of course can't speak for Tullis (which is why I decided to put this here, rather than on her talk page), but I think the reason the spoiler tag was placed there is because there was a major DA:O spoiler in your post (the one naming the "secret companion"). I mean, even the official DA:O forums and the Dragon Age wiki don't really name that individual as a companion, due to the nature of his joining your party. And not just the character, but the fact that you divulged a major plot point involving two of the most prominent of the characters. So basically, my take on your question is that you should put spoiler tags for any game you talk about on a talk page where you reveal major plot spoilers, as there were two in the post in question. SpartHawg948 09:13, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :Fair enough, if it's what you guys want, I'll follow through. I think it's silly though. But for hypocritical reasons lol.--Xaero Dumort 09:15, December 15, 2009 (UTC) ::Well, you have to admit, if you were on a talk page on the Mass Effect wiki looking at something about the Reapers, and out of nowhere saw a post where you learned some major spoilers for an awesome game you were playing (like DA:O) that totally blew one of the major plot points for you, you'd probably be pretty pissed, right? I know I would! We're just trying to give people the option of not reading spoilers for a game someplace where they aren't expecting or watching for them. It's the same reason we have spoiler tags for every major plot point from the books and games here, only amplified since, again, this is somewhere that people probably wouldn't expect to find any DA:O spoilers. SpartHawg948 09:21, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Oh of course I don't have good reasons to think its silly. The reasons I do are the same ones I would hate if they happened to me lol.--Xaero Dumort 18:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Language Policy Please be mindful of the language policy in light of your recent edit to the Talk:Mass Effect 2 page. Insulting language towards other users can get you banned (not that it's likely to in this case unless you go on a real nasty personal name calling spree, but that's beside the point! :P) Referring to people as "idiots" for voting for a political candidate you don't like is pretty insulting. I'm sure there are probably quite a few editors who must now, by your logic, be idiots, and I don't know about them, but I don't like being called an idiot. SpartHawg948 20:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :Of course Spart, my mistake, was just venting and stating my opinion and didn't really think that far ahead, about that sort of thing. I wasn't really directing towards anyone here, but I understand that as a blanket statement (which is what it is) it can inevitably refer to some people here.--Xaero Dumort 22:05, January 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You were venting towards the economy, perfectly normal for this time as we aren't out of it yet. Just it isn't good to see even mild profanity on a page that can easily be interpreted as bias towards or against a subject. H-Man Havoc 23:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) :True, but I believe it'll all be wiped when ME2 comes out if not I'll discuss with Spart about its removal then.--Xaero Dumort 00:52, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Sorry!! I'm sorry, I'm kinda new at this XP Thanks!!! Thanks!! :D Not to be bossy but you think you can comment on my blogs on my page, I would like to hear your opinion.J Shepard 00:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) 13 squad members Miranda Lawson, Jacob Taylor, Mordin Solus, Garrus Vakarian, Zaeed Messani, Jack, Grunt, Thane Krios, Tali'Zorah vas Neema, Legion, Samara, Morinth, Kasumi Goto. 13 recruitable squad members. It may only be possible to have 12 members in your squad, as you can't have both Morinth and Samara, but there are 13 recruitable squad members, and as Kasumi is (soon to be) the most recent, she will be the "13th recruitable squadmember". SpartHawg948 08:17, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Right yeah, I keep totally forgetting about Morinth.--Xaero Dumort 18:12, March 30, 2010 (UTC) ::She is a sly one... :P SpartHawg948 19:48, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey hey! Good to see you back! You were gone for quite a while! I'm sorry to say that, even though you've been editing a bit this month, this was the first I really noticed... (sorry, I've been busy lately...) Well, anywho, great to see you back! We missed you! SpartHawg948 06:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks a lot man. I've been poking around here and there, the wiki always comes up when I open my browser, just only recently felt that I had anything of value to add. Plus, it's getting time to start gearing up for ME3. It's good to see a lot of the old faces around.--Xaero Dumort 07:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) Lantar Sidonis edit Hi, I saw you undid an edit that I made on the page Lantar Sidonis. I was wondering why you did that. Originally, it said "Shepard has the choice to facilitate Garrus' assassination by leading Sidonis into Garrus' line of sight or warn Sidonis of his assassination attempt. If Shepard helps Garrus, then Garrus will shoot Sidonis with a sniper rifle, killing him. If Shepard chose to do the latter, it is revealed that Sidonis was under duress by the mercenary syndicates and only sold out the information to save his own life." However, if Shepard chooses the latter option, i.e allow Garrus to shoot Sidonis, then we never find out why Sidonis betrayed Garrus. Only by choosing the former option of warning Sidonis and getting him to talk do we get Sidonis's side of the story. That is why I edited the word latter to former --RS Kossery 06:23, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :The reference of latter and former is to the sentence "facilitate Garrus' assassination by leading Sidonis into Garrus' line of sight or warn Sidonis of his assassination attempt." That is why latter is appropriate. Former is assassination, latter is saving him. The last sentence needs to be re-written, in regards to the assassination option as it creates the confusion. Only reason I did not do that much was because I couldn't think of a decent way to do so. I appreciate the fact that you chose to ask me about this and create a dialog about the edit instead of being an edit warring type.--Xaero Dumort 06:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually I was thinking that instead of using the words former or latter which can cause confusion amongst users, it would be much better to say "If Shepard chose to warn Sidonis, it is revealed that Sidonis was under duress by the mercenary syndicates and only sold out the information to save his own life." I think it will avoid any confusion if we make it like this. And I believe getting into edit wars is stupid and immature. I believe any problems or conflict can be sorted out by talking openly and clearing misunderstandings. --RS Kossery 08:42, September 13, 2011 (UTC) :I completely misssed this edit, but after doing some research, I'm going to have to agree with Xaero. There isn't as much confusion as you might think there is. I cannot support a change at this time. Lancer1289 12:56, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Being Specific If it was so easy to see, then why did I miss it twice when I watched the link, especially when I was looking closely at that section. So being specific is a must, and never say "It was easy to see last night when watching" if someone could miss it by just looking away for a split second. That isn't "easy to see", that's "you blink and you miss it". And remember what we are using for a source please. Lancer1289 19:50, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :SO I'm honestly confused on why you took what I said as an attack. As that is what it seems like when you felt it necessary to add this to my talk page. I was merely explaining the situation about how you missed it and how it was there when the original adder saw it. I was trying to be helpful by pointing out where the things were and actually looking to help benefit the wiki and community. Often times things are discovered by going over things with a fine tooth comb by fans. If you don't think it's good enough, fine. But don't assume I think you aren't doing your duty. I've defended you many times on this wiki, because I think you do you duty well and are a good person. Also, last night when watching, in my opinion it wasn't blink and you miss it, because there weren't giant words blocking the quarian. It was easily seen and noticed because it was on the screen long enough/ The second one using cryo blast was hard to notice. That's why I went looking for it.--Xaero Dumort 20:00, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)It's how you said it in your edit summary, which I quoted above. If it was an article or something like that, I wouldn't have cared, but in a video, usually if it isn't in big bold text, or something that is being drawn attention to, then it isn't easy to find, and could easily be missed. You also need to consider the source when you are talking about videos, because things can change and this is the case. I need to get sleep last night so I didn’t see it, and since Commdor didn’t add it, he either forgot or missed it as well. So all I had, and anyone else who missed it, was the video on the site, which makes it super difficult. The source always needs to be considered, especially with TV videos since there are often changes between the version seen on TV and the one they post online, if they do. Videos need specific time codes usually or people will miss it, and we've had multiple cases of that in the past, and now we add another to the list. ::I should point out that defending me is quire irrelevant in this case, and I’m unsure why you even brought it up in the first place. You stated something was easy to find, except the two instances where it was, which you had to name, require split second timing or you miss it. I never said that you weren't doing a good job of finding info, it's just that you said something was easy to find, except that it needed split second timing to do so. That in my book isn't easy, but something where you have to have your eyes glued to the screen and hope you don't blink. Lancer1289 20:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) I mentioned it because I felt as though you were attacking me and could not understand why. Explaining in your second post, I see that is not the case. In my undo of your edit, I concede I should have written "easier" instead of "easy" because I do agree it's not perfect.--Xaero Dumort 20:17, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Normandy Code Sure. I'll take your extra Normandy code if you are willing to part with it. I'll email you, since wikia is having issues with my current email account, and then you can just email it back. Sound good? Lancer1289 20:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :sounds good. email is nicholasasinlak@gmail.com--Xaero Dumort 20:56, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Ok since I was a little confused about where I was going to get this from, I just sent off the email. It should be in your inbox any second. Lancer1289 21:05, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks again Xaero. I will still keep trying the app when I can get access again for more codes. Someone was nice to me, so I figured I should do my best to attempt to return the favor. Unfortunately, we all know the app won't always give you a win. Lancer1289 21:16, February 11, 2012 (UTC) What the hell man Why did you remove my edit on the Destiny Ascension Did you even watch the video? Because it's obviously true Destiny Ascension Why did you remove my edit on the Ascension? It's true and did you even watch the video? :If you had taken the time to read why I reverted it, you would know the answer. But since you ask, I'll break it down. #We have no way of knowing they are the same class vessel #If they are, they will be linked appropriately and then would be included as See Also and perhaps better worded trivia. But until we know for certain what they are, it is speculation. If all we ever have is cutscenes and they are never mentioned then when the game comes out, the trivia can be written as "Two additional ships of similar model type as the Destiny Ascension can be seen 'blank'"--Xaero Dumort 00:58, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I missed the revision note. Makes sense. OFF TO THE FORUMS!!! :It's alright. Happens to me all the time.--Xaero Dumort 01:21, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Better than everyone else. How do you not expect me to take offense to this, I have not at all acted like this nor am I being negative, i'm realistic. I would like an apology.--Legionwrex 22:10, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :You can be realistic. But the fact of the matter is that all of your responses to people on this wiki within in your own blog and on Kaloneous's have grown more and more irate. I feel for you in the fact that many on your blog directed a lot of negativity towards you and even went so far as to tell you that you were wrong in the most explicit manner. So I can give you an apology. And I will. But only when I feel like you have gotten back to your old self. Because right now, you are coming off as arrogant, self-righteous and entitled. I've seen what people have writtne towards you, they have no right to bash you the way they have. But I also see the way you use round-about methods to try and quash everyone who is trying to remain positive.--Xaero Dumort 22:15, March 19, 2012 (UTC) I was not aware any negative thoughts had been posted towards me, not that I have seen. Give me an example of when I have been rude, negative, self-high(not in a joking maner) or anything else. All I have witnessed it you going off at me for no reason.--Legionwrex 22:18, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :Then I will give you the benefit of my doubt. In a lot of ways you are right. I did overstep some of my bounds and most likely viewed a lot of what you were doing or saying from the wrong angle. So for that I am sorry. I am sorry for a lot of what I said. With that in mind I will be more aware of how I view what you are saying. While I cannot take back what I have said and to be honest, would not. I can say that you won't hear anything like this from me towards yourself again.--Xaero Dumort 22:21, March 19, 2012 (UTC) No, now that this out in the open, what have people been saying about me ?--Legionwrex 22:23, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I'm actually confused. I was under the impression that people had been quite unceremoniously rude and obnoxious towards you on your blog. What are you asking about?--Xaero Dumort 22:25, March 19, 2012 (UTC) ::You said you had seen the negative things people had written about me, now I realise I missundrstood you, but whatever the case is , I just want to put this behind us.--Legionwrex 22:29, March 19, 2012 (UTC) :::As would I. I saw something that wasn't there and I'm an very sorry about it. It is unfortunate that text makes it impossible for you to know how sincere I am. I really do feel that I got more impassioned than I should have, standing up for a cause that wasn't there.--Xaero Dumort 22:31, March 19, 2012 (UTC) No its fine, I was just confused as to what was going on.--Legionwrex 22:34, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Armor Vs. Armour in Item Names Just a friendly reminder that if something is called "Cerberus Assault Armor" in the game, then it must be spelled that way. "Cerberus Assault Armour" is not acceptable. This is covered in the Spelling Policy :They're spelled with a 'u' in-game. So I kept it that way. I wasn't going to follow site policy when it is counter to what the game labels them all.--Xaero Dumort 20:14, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Except that doesn't make one bit of sense. In every variant of Mass Effect, it uses US spelling. I'm not willing to think they changed it for this one installment. Lancer1289 20:18, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::That's fine. I'll continue looking right at the names while sitting here in Missouri and seeing the 'u'. I put in a lot of effort to ensure that what I put in the article was correct straight from game. The store calls itself "Armor" and when you click on each armor (which is my preferred spelling myself) each one that has armor in the name spells it "Armour". The descriptions even spell it that way which is what I'm working on now.--Xaero Dumort 20:26, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Who got dropped on their head when they created the item names... ::::I also went through and replaced the code with the tag and removed some spaces. Lancer1289 20:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sounds good. Be sure to check you talk page, I have another follow up about another page for the game that I need your opinion on.--Xaero Dumort 20:30, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Already did. It's a little hard to type when a Banshee is trying to impale you. Lancer1289 20:32, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::I know that feel.--Xaero Dumort 20:37, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations Hey Xaero! Congratulations on your promotion to Senior Editor! You've earned it! Now commence to flexing that extra muscle! SpartHawg948 23:47, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Congrats! Trandra 01:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Congrats Xaero! :) 02:30, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Congrats... --silverstrike 05:46, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks much everyone.--Xaero Dumort 06:19, May 11, 2012 (UTC) No Title # 1 Hello Xaero this is GethHaveFeelings2. I wanted to ask you what personal issues you had with my policy reform and what I could do to gain your support. Essentially what do I need to clarify.--GethHaveFeelings2 (talk) 17:04, August 27, 2012 (UTC). :Essentially I would need to know what your policy allows language wise, why and how. I am talking specifics. Because each individual (or lumped categories) of curses could be argued against for various reasons until we are whittled down to only a few keywords or end up with none at all and no policy change. What makes this word acceptable 100% of the time, but this one only in certain times? Why is this one not allowed completely? I don't think that really applies to the racial, as I think we as a community are well versed enough in knowing what a racial slur is and just not use them. But the sexual one really starts to become vague the moment you know what the word means and its origin.--Xaero Dumort (talk) 17:19, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Email Xaero, please check your email. -- Commdor (Talk) 04:07, September 26, 2012 (UTC) SWTOR Server(s) What is your primary servers on SWTOR. I'm not on as much as I used to be, but I'm curious since I thought I'm the only person here who plays it. Share or not as you feel. Lancer1289 (talk) 19:55, November 19, 2012 (UTC) :Of course! I'm always looking for people to play with, especially with it going F2P, I'm interested in starting a power leveling/high level tree with someone if you are interested. In an effort to unlock all the buffs from all classes. But I digress, the server I'm on is a P2P which isn't my favorite thing, but they don't have server transfers and I don't want to lose or restart my unlocks, what few I have. My server is Prophecies of the Five. My toons are Republic and Harios - 29 - Scoundrel, Elora'danon (sp) - 1 - Consular, Xaero - 50 - Sentinel, Archajios - 1 - Knight.--Xaero Dumort (talk) 01:19, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Character customizations Hey Xaero, Would it be possible for you to make a quick guide/screenshot of the settings you used to make your ME1 character? I'm playing through 1/2/3 again, and I think your character looks pretty awesome. Thanks! 05:17, July 6, 2013 (UTC) Anon :Sure. I'll update here ASAP with what points went where and how I did it, though it does involve using a glitch if you are OK with that.--Xaero Dumort (talk) 18:24, July 6, 2013 (UTC) ::OK so first thing first. If you want all maximum points possible, I recommend using a combination of 2 glitches. Your first play through, you want to use intimidate or act like a jerk (red) all the time. Then when you get to UNC: Lost Module you will abuse the pyjak glitch for paragon points, this guarantees you don't have to follow a Morality Guide. This should give you all 4 possible free points for Charm and Intimidate (8 in total, 1 for becoming Spectre, and 3 for hitting 5%, 25%, 75% in paragon/renegade bars) Then by second playthrough you hit 5 points in each when becoming a Spectre again which allows you to abuse the Lorik Qui'in Glitch careful as maxing out both bars will make you a paragon entering ME2 no matter what. Doing these methods (or following a guide to the letter) will free up points to be put into anything else that you want, essentially allowing you to hit the top tier abilities in all but two ignored categories and maxing out almost everything in all but 2 abilities and those ignored two. So by the time you hit 60 you should have what abilities you want to have maxed done as well as whatever bonus ability you choose. I picked barrier because it was very helpful for Insanity on ME. So you end up with 138 points to spend because you got your Charm and Intimidate filled for free. If going Infiltrator I recommend ignoring Damping and First Aid, because they aren't that crucial and with a proper team, shouldn't need healing and be killing enemies fast or far enough to make their abilities almost a non-issue. So I end up as... Pistols - 12 (The max abilities here turn your pistol into a highly effective SMG. By the time the ability wears off, it has already cooled down and ready to use again.) Sniper Rifles - 12 (bread and butter) Tac Armor - 12 (medium armor upgrade and shield boost which can save you on insanity) Fitness - 12 (health and immunity. combined with shield boost and if you choose barrier, make you just as tough sometimes tougher than insanity enemies) Electronics - 9 (You hit its top ability at 9 points, and only miss 90 shield hp by not maxing, necessary for IIRC opening locked doors.) Damping - 0 Decryption - 9 (hit top ability and only miss increasing tech explosions by 6%, necessary for IIRC opening locked containers.) First Aid - 0 Bonus Ability - 12 (Though you can put that elsewhere if you really don't want any of the abilities.) Commando - 12 (Because its your class, you should always max your class. Improves some recharge times and increases damage.) Charm - 12 (as gone over above, nothing is unavailable to you quest, or conversation wise, makes picking and getting the import decisions you want easy.) Intimidate - 12 (as gone over above, nothing is unavailable to you quest, or conversation wise, makes picking and getting the import decisions you want easy.) Spectre Training - 12 (Squad res and general buffs) And as a general tip/rule of thumb, try not to use the Mako to kill enemies. You get more XP for on foot kills. The Mako is just to take you to the next killing field. If you don't mind one other glitch Therum Infinite XP glitch though there are rumors that this may no longer work. But using that you may be able to hit 60 your first run if you have 51-60 unlocked. Hope this helps. --Xaero Dumort (talk) 19:24, July 6, 2013 (UTC) I meant character-appearance, but thanks anyways :P I find it extremely difficult to make a good character customization in ME1, for some reason; it's the most finicky to work with and generally my characters end up having rather freakish facial features ingame, despite looking normal in the customizer. 05:47, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Anon :::Ah my bad! Yeah I used to have the numbers written somewhere. I can get you the ME2 numbers soon and you can move a bit from there if you would like and haven't gotten to deep in your replay.--Xaero Dumort (talk) 00:03, July 8, 2013 (UTC) ::::Found my numbers I tweaked from ME/ME2 back when ME3 first came out and the import look wasn't working. So in the end to get the best looking ME3, for my own personal tastes I came up with 252.RFF.JH9.D55(or 555).FJ9.16E.1NF.56F.P98.8U(or N)4(or D).676.6 I'm sure you're aware how those numbers change on sliders when you move them and can find appropriate if on console, or if on PC can work out OK.--Xaero Dumort (talk) 00:09, July 8, 2013 (UTC)